


Repaid

by Lusieluz



Series: Repayment [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusieluz/pseuds/Lusieluz
Summary: Arthur gave your family another week to repay your debt. A week has gone by but your family is still short on money.You already know what's going to happen.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Repayment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Repaid

It had been a week since he had been here, demanding your family’s loan to be repaid. A week since you had paid with yourself and your body as your family hadn’t managed to gather enough money for the debt to be repaid on such short notice. Not since your father became sick.  
You had counted the days from then, Arthur’s words an echo in your head. ‘’One more week. If you don’t have the money until then, you know what happens.’’ A shiver went down your spine. Oh, you knew alright. The thought made your legs weak.

For a whole week, you had been wandering around the ranch, ignoring the ashamed looks on your mother and father’s faces for not being able to protect their only daughter. To even think about that she had to give herself away because of the debt.  
The door to you and your brother’s shared room flung open, revealing your mother’s tearstained face. Her hair was tightly put into a bun on the back of her head and her worn dress and apron matched her gray and bitter face.

‘’My dear, please,’’ she begged and took your hand into hers, holding it tight to her heart. Her voice was shaking, pleading. ‘’Please, don’t go.’’ The last words were a mere whisper.  
You only shook your head and let your gaze drop to the floor. It was shameful, you were frightened. But you also knew that your father wouldn’t survive another beating.  
Edith shoved a small dollar stack into your hand.

‘’This is all we’ve got,’’ she said but you just shook your head again, both knowing deep in your hearts that this little pile of money wouldn’t be enough. Edith sighed and slowly let go of your hand, gently stroking away a bit of hair that had fallen in front of your eye. She looked so tired, so afraid.  
Your brother came in with a stern face, looking directly at you.

‘’We’ve got a visitor,’’ he said and held open the door. You nodded and walked out, doing your best to avoid your mother’s muffled yet heavy sobs. When you passed him, Archie put a heavy hand on your shoulder, squeezing gently.

For a whole week, you had been refusing to tell anyone what that man, Arthur, had done to you. Not even Archie had been let in. You simply thought it best to not make them more worried than necessary - having them know you were used in a sexual way was enough.

‘’Mister,’’ you said as you stepped out on the yard, head high and fixating your gaze on Arthur. He sat atop his horse, sun shining on his back and the soft wind caressing his hair. This time, he had left the hat in his saddle bag and you could see his eyes, colors like that of an ocean, looking you up and down. His clothes were changed as well; gone was the blue and dirty shirt from last time, a black unbuttoned shirt in its place. The sleeves were rolled up, you shuddered watching him so bare in the slight coldness.  
He greeted you with a nod before dismounting. You stopped a meter away from him, heart beating faster and faster as he towered over you. His eyes were unreadable, there were barely emotions there. And it clear as hell weren’t any kind emotions.

Arthur looked behind you, a nonchalant expression on his face. Already knowing that Archie stood behind you on the porch, throwing glares at Arthur, you closed the space between the two of you further and handed him the money clip. He looked at it for a moment before putting it away.

‘’Not quite enough,’’ he said with that low, dangerous voice of his before shoving you up on the horse, hard hands around your waist.

‘’When this is done,’’ you said and motioned at yourself, silently cursing your voice for wavering. ‘’Is that going to be enough?’’

Arthur jumped up on his horse in silence before he took up the money from his bag and checking it once more. His thumb stilled together with his counting and he fell silent a moment before tucking the money away.

‘’We’ll see,’’ he simply said and turned his horse before urging it into a gallop.

Arthur stopped his horse a few minutes later. You hadn’t gone too far away from home; he had taken you to a small meadow close to the Dakota River, not far away from Caliban’s Seat or the road.  
Your breathing had gotten faster and faster during your ride and now the panic started rushing through you. With fear and nausea washing over you, you stumbled towards the closest tree, desperately trying to regain your stability and not fall over from the sudden spinning in your head.

‘’Hey,’’ you heard Arthur’s distant voice but kept walking, not stopping until you felt his grip on your shoulder. It was gentler than you expected, firm but not hard. He turned you around, holding you in a steady grip with a respectable distance between you.

‘’I ain’t gonna hurt you.’’ At that, you practically stopped shaking as your mind cleared itself and your world stopped spinning. This man in front of you, who had been intimidating your family for a week, just spoke with the calmness and smoothness of a worried lover. His eyes no longer held that piercing glare of hatred nor the darkness, his face didn’t look stern and irritated. If anything, he radiated calmness, his eyes a warm ocean of blue and green.

He held you until your breathing was calm and even, until you had stopped shaking.

‘’You alright?’’ he asked after a while. You nodded, not taking your eyes away from his. Arthur then let you go and leaned back against one of the trees, scratching his neck in a somewhat awkward manner and breaking eye contact.

‘’Mister,’’ you started, swallowing hard when your voice wavered. ‘’What do you want me to do?’’

Arthur’s eyes were on you once more, searching your face for fear or insecurity before he walked over to you and ever so slightly touched your cheek with his thumb. When you didn’t move, he caressed your cheek, moving to your hair and taking a curl into his gentle hand, all the while never breaking away from your eyes.  
Calmness was long past now. If anything, this new stare of his, this gentle manner together with his cautious hands and warm eyes, made you feel rather flushed.

He suddenly brought his face down to yours, lips a mere centimeter away from yours and his hand a welcoming warmth against your cheek. You closed the last distance, pressing your lips ever so gently against his. A new warmth spread across your cheeks as well as inside your chest, swelling up like you were about to burst. His lips were softer than you thought, gently spreading yours with the tip of his tongue before you let him in.

Arthur broke the kiss and took your face into his hands, holding you like one would hold fragile glass as you both slightly panted from the kiss.

‘’Undress,’’ he said and leaned back on the tree once again. You did as you were told without much hesitation, watching his now fiery gaze as it followed your hands when you slipped out of your dress. His eyes halted at your curves and breasts before continuing down, until you were bare in front of him. The coldness of the wind barely bothered you, his hungry eyes and wanting look already heating you up from the inside. Oh, if only he had been this way from the beginning; you would’ve probably longed after him instead of detesting him and shaming yourself for a week.  
Arthur waved you towards him and when you walked over, he pressed you firmly against the tree as he started to unbuckle his belt. It fell to the ground and his lips crashed onto yours once more, this time hungrier and with a need and passion you had never felt. It was almost painful feeling his bulge press hard against your waist and you felt a need building up inside you, almost giving way for thoughts of shame. Almost.

You started palming his erection through his pants and Arthur hissed, slight amusement in his voice before he went down to your neck, nibbling and sucking. He took a step back to push down his pants before he pinned you to the tree again, one leg around his waist and holding you up by your thighs. A quiet gasp escaped you when you felt him at your entrance, and a blush crept onto your cheeks when you realized how wet you had become. Arthur only smirked.

‘’Look at me,’’ he said in a low voice before he sunk into you, enjoying the little sigh of pleasure you let out and the need in your eyes. He started in a slow pace, holding you firmly against the tree and rocking your hips towards him with his hands. You pulled him in for another passionate kiss and Arthur melted into it, feeling the heat surge through him from head down to his lower body. How long had it been since a woman had made him feel like this?

‘’Arthur,’’ you moaned quietly into the kiss and the need dripping off your voice did it for him. He cupped your face in his hand with a gentleness the likes of someone holding a porcelain doll as his thrusts grew faster and deeper. Again, you felt that spot deep within you almost pulsating with pleasure, the likes of what you had felt the previous week. This time, however, you got to look up on the man taking you, enjoying his low grunts and beautiful ocean colored eyes looking into yours.

You almost cried out when he reached down to circle your clit with his thumb, that familiar sensation building up in your core rapidly now.

‘’Good girl,’’ he panted with a growing smirk at your breathless moans and muffled cries. Fingers were digging hard into his shoulders but Arthur couldn’t have cared less, getting more and more carried away as his own orgasm was building up and it became harder to thrust.

Arthur muffled his own moans in your neck, sucking and kissing with the intention of leaving a mark. He added more pressure into the finger massaging your clit and it didn’t take long before you came undone, walls clenching around his dick and your whole body spasming and trembling from the stimulations. Arthur’s name rolled off your tongue in a delightful whisper full of pleasure and adoration when you came, your sweet noises sending him over the edge as well.

He pulled out last second, spilling himself on your thigh and pumping out every last drop. Arthur let you down carefully and you leaned hard against the tree, eyes closed and panting hard with Arthur’s body leaning lightly against yours as not to crush you.

‘’That was,’’ you started after a while and opened your eyes. ‘’That was something.’’ Arthur chuckled and took a step back, leaning down to pull up his pants.

‘’Gotta admit, miss,’’ he said as he reached into his pocket for something to clean you off with. ‘’Never thought you’d feel that good.’’

You only looked down while a furious blush crept up on your face before accepting the piece of cloth Arthur held out towards you. When you were cleaned he helped you get dressed, holding the pieces of clothing for you until you were fully clothed.

‘’Thank you, Arthur,’’ you said and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and butterflies stirred in your stomach at the sight.

‘’Come,’’ Arthur took your hand in his and started to lead you back to his horse. ‘’I’ll take you home.’’

No one was outside when Arthur rode up to your family’s ranch, although there would be many hours left of sunlight. You only shrugged and accepted the hand that reached for yours and helped you down from the horse.

‘’So, miss,’’ he said and looked down on you. His face was once again stern and his voice dark and serious, though his eyes still held the same warmth from earlier, when he had looked down on you with passion and fire before he had kissed you. ‘’I believe the debt is fully repaid now.’’

You merely nodded, shaming yourself for the sudden feeling of sadness as you realized that you were not going to meet this man again, you had no reason to.  
Arthur suddenly reached out for your hand and placed it towards his lips, giving it a chaste kiss while looking into your eyes. You felt your cheeks heating up and a small flutter of hope in your chest.

‘’Mister,’’ you started before correcting yourself and gathering what confidence you had. ‘’Arthur.’’ You swallowed, dismissing your thoughts. No, it would be better if you parted ways. Better for both of you, for your family and future. ‘’Thank you.’’

Arthur released your hand and gave you a smile, eyes soft yet sad, almost like a puppy’s.

‘’It’s been a pleasure, sweetheart,’’ he said and took a step back before turning towards his horse. He mounted up and gave you one last smile - the corner of his lip curling up slightly, as he tipped his hat and turned his horse.

You remained where you stood, looking after the man with your hand halfway up in a wave. Only when he was long gone, when the only sounds left were the birds chirping and the wind singing in the trees, did you retreat back to your home.

You closed the door quietly behind yourself, trying to suppress the thoughts rushing through your head. No, it was best to forget Arthur. To forget the events of those last weeks. A new chapter of your life was ahead of you now.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled for a long while with this but I hope you liked it anyway! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr as well! @cowboys-and-cowgirls


End file.
